<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kuma-chan to Zou-kun by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377913">Kuma-chan to Zou-kun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Kindergarten &amp; Pre-school, Ficlet, Gen, Silly, Stuffed Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuto si era sempre ritenuto pronto ad affrontare qualsiasi tipo di crisi. <br/>Andava d’accordo con tutti, e dava sempre una mano quando poteva, era più facile che fosse lui a consolare piuttosto che aver bisogno di essere consolato. <br/>Ma era da quasi mezz’ora che Ryosuke piangeva, senza peraltro dar cenno di voler smettere, e lui sentiva di aver raggiunto il suo limite.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kuma-chan to Zou-kun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">- Kuma-chan to Zou-kun -</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yuto si era sempre ritenuto pronto ad affrontare qualsiasi tipo di crisi.</p><p>Andava d’accordo con tutti, e dava sempre una mano quando poteva, era più facile che fosse lui a consolare piuttosto che aver bisogno di essere consolato.</p><p>Ma era da quasi mezz’ora che Ryosuke piangeva, senza peraltro dar cenno di voler smettere, e lui sentiva di aver raggiunto il suo limite.</p><p>Il suo amico era arrivato presto quella mattina all’asilo, come sempre trascinandosi dietro per una gamba il suo orsetto di peluche.</p><p>Aveva posato le sue cose in un angolo della stanza, e poi l’aveva raggiunto in cortile a giocare con gli scivoli, dato che finalmente cominciavano ad esserci delle giornate belle abbastanza da stare all’aperto.</p><p>Quando erano rientrati, Yuto l’aveva sentito lanciare un urlo lancinante.</p><p>Raggiunto Yamada, l’aveva visto già in lacrime. Piangeva così forte che lui d’istinto si era portato le mani alle orecchie, prima di chiedergli che cosa fosse successo.</p><p>E quando gli aveva detto di non trovare più Kuma-chan, Yuto aveva capito di trovarsi di fronte ad una vera e propria tragedia.</p><p>Sapeva quando Ryosuke fosse attaccato a quel vecchio orsacchiotto di peluche; per quanto fosse malconcio, non mancava mai di trascinarselo dietro ovunque andasse, come se fosse il suo migliore amico.</p><p>L’aveva sentito piangere e disperarsi, contagiandolo con quella disperazione e spingendolo a cercare quell’orsetto in giro per tutto l’asilo.</p><p>Erano usciti nuovamente in cortile, Yuto trascinava Yamada per una mano, mordendosi un labbro, sentendo che per la frustrazione sarebbe potuto scoppiare in lacrime anche lui.</p><p>Fu a quel punto che lo vide, e Nakajima quasi non ci volle credere.</p><p>“Ryo-chan! Guarda lì!” urlò, indicando un angolo del cortile.</p><p>Il più piccolo si asciugò velocemente gli occhi, guardando verso il punto indicato dall’amico.</p><p>Yuri era seduto in mezzo all’erba; teneva stretto in una mano il suo elefantino di peluche e nell’altra, Yuto ne era sicuro nonostante la distanza, Kuma-chan.</p><p>“Me l’ha preso lui!” gridò Yamada, sciogliendo la presa della mano di Yuto sulla sua e correndo verso il bambino.</p><p>Yuto sospirò e lo seguì, deciso ad evitare l’ennesima catastrofe.</p><p>“Yuri!” esclamò, strappandogli dalle mani l’orsacchiotto e stringendolo forte contro il petto. “Questo è mio!” gli disse, ogni traccia di lacrime sparita.</p><p>Yuto stava per intervenire, ma il più piccolo lo precedette.</p><p>“Per tua informazione” iniziò, con quell’aria saccente che assumeva quando aveva la pretesa di avere ragione. “Kuma-chan era abbandonato all’ingresso, in mezzo agli zainetti. E si sentiva molto solo, quindi ho pensato di prenderlo con me e presentarlo a Zou-kun” spiegò, alzando lo sguardo verso di lui con aria di accusa.</p><p>Yamada rimase immobile.</p><p>Yuto lo guardò, fremendo, temendo che da un momento all’altro potesse scattare e prendersela con Chinen.</p><p>Ma tutto quello che accadde, fu che Ryosuke annuisse, sedendosi di fronte a Yuri e porgendogli Kuma-chan.</p><p>“Si sentiva solo?” chiese, con aria colpevole, mentre il più piccolo annuiva con decisione. “D’accordo. Allora, possiamo continuare a farli giocare insieme, no?” propose, con un sorriso.</p><p>“Certo. Tanto ormai sono diventati amici” accettò di buon grado Chinen, e poi spostò lo sguardo su Yuto, come se si fosse reso improvvisamente conto del fatto che era lì con loro. “Tu vuoi giocare con noi, Yutorin?”</p><p>Yuto avrebbe voluto non passare l’ultima mezz’ora a cercare quell’orsetto, a non sentire Ryosuke in lacrime, a non vedere tutto sfumare con una semplice frase di Chinen.</p><p>Ma non importava, alla fine.</p><p>Annuì, sedendosi a giocare con Ryo-chan, Yuri e quelli che sembravano essere due nuovi amici.</p><p>Quello che contava, era che la crisi fosse scampata.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>